


Beauty and The Witch Boy (Klarion the witch boy x reader)

by churros_liz



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Klarion (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: But lots of fluff, Crush, F/M, Fluff, I guest, Semi Angst, Some sadness, don't know how to describe it, insecure klarion, klarion is crushing hard, reader is a batsibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Klarion Bleak, the witch boy, has a crush on you. And this isn't normal for him. Does he even know what love is? And how would he approach you? How would you react?





	1. So This Is Love?

There were no words on how Klarion could describe his first encounter with you. Yes, you were fighting alongside the justice babies but the way you handled yourself during the fight astonished him. The fact that you had no powers and was still able to fight him as an equal made Klarion even more interested in you. After the encounter, he decided to spy on you. He used a spell that would allow him to disguise himself and make him seem human.

He noticed how you always spent your afternoons at Gotham’s central park reading a book. You sat on a bench, pulling out your book from your bag. Klarion spotted you from a few feet away. Teekl meowed at him, seeing that he was chickening out. Klarion glared at his familiar. Teekl ignored his master and began his way to you. Noticing a ginger feline rubbing against your leg, you put down your book and smiled at the little creature. 

“Aww, and who might you be little guy?” You picked up the cat and placed him on your lap. “Where’s your owner?”

“T- Tigger!” Klarion caught himself from calling his familiar by his name. Good thing he heard children talking some cartoon and mentioned the feline character. You looked up to see a boy your age dressed in all black walking up to you. Teekl jumped off from your lap and went around his master’s legs.

“So his name is Tigger, how cute”. You smiled, making Klarion’s heart skip a beat. Your big (e/c) eyes stared at him. He felt as if just by your stare he will melt into nothingness. Teekl meowed, bringing Klarion back to reality. He stared at the book you were reading. What a great idea Teekl! He smiled at his familiar. 

“Is that the Grimm Brother’s Tales that you are reading?” Klarion asked you. You glanced down at your book, then back at him. “Yes, it is”.

“I don’t usually find people reading the original fairy tales that often”. He took a seat next to you on the bench. Teekl sat in between you two. “Most people simply read the children’s version because they find the original to be too dark and gruesome for their child”.

“If you ask me, I prefer the true stories than that of the censored version”. You added. You lend out your hand toward him. “I’m (y/n)”.

“Kl - Killian”. He caught himself once again. Thankfully, you didn’t notice it. “I’m Killian”.

He took your hand and if it weren’t for Teekl’s constant meowing, he probably would have never let go. You smiled at the cat and scratched the back side of his head. “I like your cat”.

“He usually doesn’t like anyone other than me”. Klarion stared at the ginger feline. “Whenever someone touches him, he bites or scratches them”.

“Well, I must be special then”. You smirked as Teekl purred. Unfortunately for him, you had stopped when you heard the sound of a beep coming from your bag. You stood up, grabbing your book. Turning to Klarion and Teekl, you gave them a small wave. “It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around”.

Klarion watched as you left the park. The two of you didn’t have the chance to talk that much, but just those few minutes made him happy. The witch boy didn’t know exactly what this feeling was called, but whatever it is, it made the boy want to see you more.

So he did.

Every afternoon since then, he has been visiting the park. The two of you would sit down on that same bench and talk. Sometimes your conversations were about your latest read, other times it was about what was going on in the world, and then there would be times when you talk about personal stuff. But each meeting would end the same. You would get an alert from your team and leave. And each time, Klarion’s feelings will grow stronger. 

Teekl meowed at him as he continued to stare at you leave. The boy turned to his cat. “Love? Is that what you think this feeling is? Hm…”

——

“Zatanna has sensed Klarion’s dark magic wandering around Gotham as of late. I want you guys to investigate while Zatanna is away on another mission with beta squad”. You stared at Batman through the big screen. “I only want you to gather intel, do not engage in battle unless you have to. I’ll be sending you the exact location. Good luck”.

“Great it’s the witch boy”. Lagoon Boy rolled his eyes as you all headed toward the bioship.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad”. Beast Boy smiled. “We beat him before, this would be easy, especially with how strong sis has gotten”.

“Yes, Gar, but let’s not underestimate the god of chaos”. Miss Martian patted his shoulder. 

“Plus it was (y/n) who beat him before”. Batgirl wrapped an around your shoulder. 

“Let’s just hope she won’t have to get into any danger like last time”. Nightwing said through the intercom. You rolled your eyes at your adoptive brother’s comment. “Trust me, I could handle him”.

——

All of you landed near Klarion’s base. He was hiding in some warehouse. You, Lagoon Boy and Batgirl went in through the vents, while Miss Martian morphed herself through the walls and Beast Boy turned into a fly and went in through the window. You all hid on the second floor and spied on Klarion. 

He had just finished his meeting with the Light and fell to the ground - well, not really since he started to float the moment he did. He let out a deep sigh. Teekl meowed at him. “I am not thinking of her, Teekl”.

Klarion stopped floating and stood up as Teekl responded. “There is no way I’m telling her the truth”.

You stared at your team. All of you were raising a brow. It feels as if you had walked in on him at the wrong time. You sort of felt bad about eavesdropping. 

“Because!” Klarion yelled at his cat. He turned around, turning his attention to the ground. His voice was softer but all of you could still hear him due to the small echo in the building. 

“Because what if I do tell her and she begins to hate me again. What if she thinks I’m only trying to pry information out of her? What if… she sees me as Klarion the god of chaos, the witch boy, a member of the Light, a villain instead of just... Klarion Bleak”.

“Wow, this dude must seriously be crushing hard on someone”. Beast Boy landed on your shoulder. You stared at Klarion. 

“I guess even villains have a soft spot”. You whispered.

“Well, clearly nothing is going on here”. Miss Martian grabbed your attention. “Let’s leave and report back”.

Just as you all got up to leave, Klarion shouted something that made all of you freeze. “(Y/N) will definitely like that! You’re brilliant Teekl!”

Your team stared at you with wide eyes. Beast Boy was so shocked that he transformed back and fell. “The one Klarion is crushing on is…. (y/n)!”

Just then Klarion sent a blast your way. You moved away from the blast and hid behind one of the pillars. Klarion stared at your team mates. “Oh if it isn’t the justice babies. What could have possibly brought you - wait, how long were you here?”

“Enough to find out that you have a crush on my lil sis”. Batgirl threw a batarang at him, only for Klarion to flick it away. 

“Please, Batman and his so-called ‘family’ is always growing”. Klarion rolled his eyes. “Though I do admit, he did well on choosing her as his new protégé”.

He appeared behind Beast Boy and grabbed him by his head. Before everyone could attack, he put a barrier around himself. “Now now, you’ll all get your turn on getting your memories erased”. 

“H-Hey c-c’mon Klarion” Beast Boy slightly turned his head to look at the witch boy. “I’m sure (hero name) would hate it if you did something like that to her friends”.

“Not if she doesn’t find out”. Klarion’s eyes turned red and he had a huge grin on his face. 

“Oh, but she has”. You appeared in front of Klarion’s shield, holding Teekl on one arm with a knife pointed toward the cat’s neck with the other. Klarion’s eyes widen at the sight of you. “Teekl! But how did you -”

“Before you created your shield, I caught him”. You glared. You left out the part of how familiar did the feline’s touch seem to you. “Let go of Beast Boy, and I’ll let go your cat”.

Klarion did as you said without any hesitation. You let go of Teekl and saw the feline familiar rush to his master’s side. “Come on guys, let’s go”. You turned away from Klarion. The others stared you two but followed you out.

——

The next few days, you spent your afternoons in the park by yourself. During those few days, you couldn’t even concentrate on your book. Your suspicion of Klarion being Killian was right and you didn’t know how to feel about it. Yes, Klarion is a villain and a member of the Light. But he’s also the intelligent and awkward boy you liked spending time with. Did you delevop feelings for the witch boy? Possibly.

At some point you couldn’t take it anymore and decided to search for him. He wasn’t at his warehouse - in fact, he wasn’t even in Gotham anymore. When you decided to go back to the park one night, your eyes widen as you noticed a letter on the bench. It said:

_Dear (y/n),_

_I’m sorry for all the inconveniences I caused you._

_Sincerely, Killian_

You didn’t even realize that tears were falling down your cheeks. You held the note close to your chest, wiping your cheeks from your tears. “I guess I fell for him too”.


	2. "I Like You"

Walking into Mount Justice, you hoped once more that today’s mission involved the witch boy. You searched Metropolis, Central City, Star City, even the harbors, just to find some clue of where Klarion might be. You never told your teammates or your family about what you were doing. You always said that it was something personal and didn’t feel like sharing, but you could tell that they were worried. 

At the Wayne Manor, you barely ate anything. When you spoke, you only said a couple of words and that’s it. And it was the same with the team. You were always lost in thought. Tim even found you once in the manor’s library at four in the morning. You clearly aren’t sleeping well. 

“- witch boy appeared in Smallville, causing his regular chaos at a produce farm”. You immediately looked up at Nightwing at the mention of Klarion. “Go there and stop him”.

You stared at the picture of Klarion. Memories of him and you at the park flooded your mind. You miss him laughing when children trip over themselves. You miss Teekl hissing at other dogs or cats. You miss when both of you discuss your latest read. You miss his confused face when you bring up some pop culture reference. You miss your personal talks. You miss when he stares at you and actually listens to you. You miss him.

“(y/n)?” You snapped out from your thoughts and turned to Nightwing. “Are you okay? It’s fine to sit this mission out”.

“Huh? Oh, no. Sorry I was just lost in thoughts”. You waved him off and headed to bioship with your team. 

—–

When you got to the location, Miss Martian sent Beast Boy and Batgirl to scout the area for any other Light members. Her, Lagoon Boy and you went toward Klarion. He was destroying property and held some workers as hostages. “I’m bored, Teekl”.

He pointed at the hostages and made them float above him. They swayed in the direction of his finger. Teekl meowed at him. He stopped messing around with the hostages and turned to his cat - not caring that the hostages fell. “Shut up! You know very well as I that there’s no point in talking about her”.

Miss Martian caught the hostages before they fell and placed them gently on the ground. You and Lagoon Boy went and untied them. Teekl meowed at the sight of you. Klarion turned and sent a blast toward Miss Martian. He didn’t even bother to look at you. 

“Klarion!” You called out. He paid no attention. Teekl turned into his monster form and attacked Lagoon Boy. You clenched your jaw. “Fine then, I guess we’ll playing it this way”.

You threw two daggers toward Teekl’s way, landing at the side of him. They beeped and Lagoon Boy moved out of the way as a cage formed around the cat. You ran up toward Klarion and he finally stared at you. Pain and heartbreak were the words to describe how he looked at you. He threw blasts toward you, but you dodged them. 

Teekl got out of his trap and went to attack Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy. Klarion threw a crate of produce toward you, but you jumped over it and kicked Klarion. He fell to the ground and you sat above him. You began throwing punches at his chest. 

“How dare you say sorry?” Tears began to form in your eyes and fall down your cheeks. “How dare you have feelings for me and just leave! How dare -”

You stopped and just cried. “How dare you leave me….. Do you know how long I have been looking for you? Do you how my heart ached to see you? I wait in that park just hoping to see you. I go into a mission hoping that you’re there and you’re not…. You didn’t even let me tell you how I feel….”

“But I’m a villain”. Klarion sat up and stared at you with wide eyes. Seeing you cry made him want to hold you in his arms. He wanted to wipe your tears and see you smile again. He’ll do anything to see you happy. He stared at the space between you. It was his fault that you were crying and he so badly wanted to punch himself for doing so. “I’m your enemy..”

“Who cares about that!” You stared at him. He looked at your puffy (e/c) eyes. You were mad at him for thinking like that. “For crying out loud, my mentor is constantly flirting with a cat-themed thief!”

You took his hand into yours. “Klarion, you may be a villain but I now that there’s a part of you that is good. You cause chaos because you’re bored, not because you’re truly evil. I may not know exactly why you’re part of the Light, but I don’t care if we’ll going to constantly fight one another. As long as you know that I love you too then I’m fine”.

His eyes widen. “You really love me?” He was in disbelief. He didn’t know if you were just saying that to get to him or if you truly meant it. But either way, he felt his little tiny heart swell in joy in hearing you say that. 

You smiled and grabbed his tie. You pulled him toward you and placed your lips on his. It took him a moment to reciprocate, but when he did, it was like magic. It felt like you two weren’t in the middle of a battle. It felt as if it was only the two of you back in that park. You pulled away. “Klarion Bleak, I really - truly - love you”.

A smile formed on his lips and he pulled some of your (h/c) hair behind your mask. Your foreheads touched one another. “I love you too”. 

“Ahem”. Both of you looked up and saw Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy looking at you. You blushed as you remembered that you weren’t alone. Teekl ran to you and purred at your touch. 

“I missed you too Teekl”. You smiled as the ginger feline distracted you from your embarrassment. You stood up with Teekl in your arms and turned to Klarion. “Well Klarion, I think it’s time we go and hammer some justice in you. I did catch you after all”.

“Whatever happened to not caring?” He raised a brow as he stood up. 

“I still have a mission to complete”. You smirked.

“Well then maybe next time, you could actually succeed”. He grinned. “Teekl”.

The cat jumped from your arms and went to his master. Before you could stop him, he kissed your forehead. “Till next time, my love”.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. You would have been mad but you were so happy to have finally confessed that you let it slide. You then turned your attention to your teammates. 

“Please don’t tell anyone”. You pleaded.

“Yeah like we’re not about to tell the whole team that you let your new villain boyfriend get away”. Lagoon Boy glared.

“You will if you don’t want your darkest deepest secret being exposed”. You gave him an innocent smile. “I am one of Batman’s proteges after all. Don’t think that I don’t know anything”.

“I’ll keep your secret so long as you don’t let this happen again”. Miss Martian sighed. You nodded your head and put your right hand over your heart.

“Bat promise”. You smiled. 

“She’s just made for him, isn’t she”. Lagoon Boy grunted.

—–

“I’m going out!” You called.

“May I ask where you are going, Miss (y/n)?” Alfred greeted you on your way out. 

“Just meeting a friend”. You smiled as he handed you your coat. “Don’t worry, I’ll have my com on if anything happens”.

He smiled as you left. “I’m glad to see her feeling better”. He commented to himself.

As soon as you left the manor’s ground, you rushed to Central Park. You smiled as you saw Klarion in his Killian form. Teekl was sitting next to him. You ran toward him, calling out his name. He smiled at the sight of you. When you got to him, he handed you a present. “For you”.

You opened it and saw that it was an original copy of your favorite fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. You looked up at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “I love it, thank you”.

“Well, are you ready for our date?” He offered his arm out to you. “Of course you’ll have to tell me what humans do on these types of -”

“Let’s go”. You laughed and wrapped your arm around his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this story on my Tumblr, but then I decided to also put it on here too. I'll be doing that with all of my stories, so in case you want to read my stories before I put them on here, my Tumblr is need2stopprocrastinating.

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching Young Justice, I realized how much I like Klarion and that there are not that many Klarion x readers so I guess I had to write one myself. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
